


A story of you and I

by Lunacool7



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunacool7/pseuds/Lunacool7
Summary: “One day you will see that I am the only person worth trusting”This is a story about a girl who must use all her will power to save the world, and fight feelings of love she shouldn’t have
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

The year is 2023, the world is still suffering from the terrible corona pandemic. But the vaccine is here. A man from London, England created the cure. But his intentions were far from good. Quite the opposite actually. He started giving the vaccine to various countries, China, Norway, South Korea, and France. At one point he saw an opportunity. An opportunity to get what he always wanted. Power.  
He started taking the power of each country he gave the cure too. Categorizing black and white, young and old, rich and poor. Everything the world worked against. And if they did not give him power, he would not give them the cure. Simple. He started taking every country until one remained. The United States of America. However, this country wasn’t as easy to conquer.


	2. Preface

My fingers glided over the ivory keys. A beautiful but sad melody filled the room. The room was big enough to create an echo, the music bounced back to my ears. I could imagine the voices singing to the melody. _“Like an echo in the forest, the day will come back around. As if nothing happened, yeah life goes on like this again”._ I stopped playing. Tears started to form. Here I was sitting in a room with a grand piano, healthy and feed. While the world was suffering from a madman. We had all heard the stories of the man who used the pandemic to his own desires. Peter Jack Harrison. I had heard rumours that he was coming to America too. I would not believe it; I refuse to do so. 


	3. The park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The geografical surroundings are 100% made up

“ROSÉ!!!”, my mother’s voice snapped me out of my trance. I swear I could spend hours in my soundproof piano room, yet she still managed to yell her way in. My conclusion was that she had the gift of an incredible loud supernatural voice or something. “YES, MOTHER I AM COMING” I shouted in return, you see I inherited that voice too. I took one last look around the room. The piano room was a circular room with a grand piano in the middle. There were three big windows on the right side, with a curved sofa under the windows. The sofa had big, white, and fluffy pillows on them. Over the piano was a chandelier that cast a light blue-ish light. The tapestry was a simple light grey. On the left side of the room stood a big white cabinet. It contained all of my piano and song books. I ran down the carpet covered stairs so fast I almost tripped. 

My mother was waiting for me at the door. “Darling, it’s time for our weekly appointment”. Ever since the pandemic broke out mother had bought a decade worth of doctors’ appointments to keep us healthy. We didn’t take the virus seriously and that took the life of my father and brother. I would rather help other people with our wealth, but no one listened to me. Our family is quote on quote “old money rich” I have no idea where it all comes from.  
Regardless I have my qualities. I am not your typical lazy rich girl. I have a master’s degree in psychology, and I can read people like an open book. Most importantly I can play piano and I can sing a little bit. Music have been my remedy.

My mother and I started walking towards the doctor after locking the door (and checking twice that it was locked). We put on our masks, but something was wrong. The streets were full of people, at this time nobody would go out unless it was something important. Everyone walked against the centre of central park. Or they didn’t walk, they were pushed. Some people in white protective cloths with masks pushed them towards a station looking structure. That station was not there yesterday. Then I saw it, on the front of the structure stood a man. He looked almost regal. His gaze was filled with a scary looking emotion I could not place. He grinned; he was so happy with himself. Behind him was multiple chairs with people that looked either scared or happy. It hit me like a sucker punch, my breath stopped. It was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of my main character is "Rosé", and I got the name from Blackpink's main vocalist. But I asure that this Rosé is not like the one in real life, reagradless take a listen to their first full album "The Album", with "Lovesick Girls" as the title track. If you didn't like it I respect that too! Happy reading!


	4. This one's different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter my "villian" will make his first offical apperance, and you will be getting some dialougs between Rosé and him. So let the cringe begin:)

Mother must have sensed it too because she took my arm and turned me around. We tried to flee the scene, but the crowd pushed us to the park. I felt my hand slipped away from my mothers, I turned around and she was gone.  
Suddenly I was pushed all the way to the front of the line. The structure looked like the polling stations during election time. Only these ones didn’t have curtains drawn over the booths. In every booth were metal chairs and, in each chair, doctors injected a black looking liquid into people. I guess that was the vaccine. Now it was my turn. A man with white cloths and a bald head directed me to one of the chairs. I wouldn’t give up with a fight. I started to kick and fight. I kicked him, clawed at him with my long nails, pushed him down, and yelled at the top of my lungs to let me go. He didn’t hear my complaints, and I thoughts it’s over, I’ll be in debt to his leader for the rest of my life. But suddenly a voice boomed over me “enough with that already, can’t you see she doesn’t want the cure? Let her go Frederick”. 

The man that was apparently named Frederick let me go and I looked at my saviour. Well saviour was the wrong title to use, villain, madman, self-proclaimed hero, or power-hungry lunatic was more accurate. I looked directly into the eyes of Peter, the man himself. Somehow, I was pushed so close to his face that I could study his every detail. His eyes were a deep dark brown with little golden specks in them. His dark eyebrows lined his eyes, and his lashes was longer than mine with mascara. His jawline was sharp that it could kill, and his lips were drawn in a grin. His stare was the most shocking, I could see the scary man persona in his face, but behind it was an emotion I couldn’t place. 

“See something you like?” he said, I mentally cringed and cursed at myself for starring at his face for so long, I avoided his question. This guy knew his was handsome, and the way he spoke was a sign of being arrogant. “You didn’t want the cure I see, but it doesn’t look like you need it either miss?”. I scrambled my brain for a fake name, but my mouth spoke before I could think “Hayden, Rosé Hayden”. Instead of looking at his face again I looked down to avoid any more awkward situations. 

Peter’s POV  
My lord, Rosé Hayden. It may be the prettiest name I have every heard in the 21st century. This miss Hayden was different, I don’t know what it was, but she had this confidence over herself. I looked at her, her head was facing down so I couldn’t see her eyes. “Miss Hayden, let me see your face. It would be rude to not look at the person you’re talking to”. She didn’t obey, she didn’t even move an inch. “Wow miss Hayden is more stubborn than I would have thought”. But I always get what I want, that’s just how it’s always been. So, I lifted her chin up to get a better look at her face. She was rather pale, but she looked healthy. Her hair was a dark brown. Her plump lips were the tinniest rosy red and her eyes, oh her eyes. Miss Hayden’s eyes were something, they were a beautiful jade green. Under her eyes were two tiny freckles, she had some light bags under her eyes too, but somehow it made her even more pretty. But the most interesting thing about miss Hayden was that she looked alive. Unlike the other people I have encountered she had energy. Her aura was fresh and energetic, she hadn’t lost her life energy like others had during the pandemic. 

She would be a great company on my lonely trip, but I couldn’t just take her with me. Could I? “I am having a good day today, so I will give you a choice miss Hayden”. At that her eyebrows knitted together in curiosity. “Come with me to the other side of the country, to Washington”, she finally spoke. “And where is the choice in that? I don’t hear a question or are you incapable to form a question Peter?”. This one’s got a spirit. “I do apologize for my foul word play miss Hayden, here is your choice. You either come willingly with me to Washington or I will tend to other ways you would not want to know”. 

Her eyes widened at that, and I knew I finally got what I wanted again. “Fine Peter, I will come with you. But I got one wish.” “And what is that may I ask?” “Don’t you dare touch me, or you will pay”. I put my hands up in surrender, “whatever you wish miss Hayden, now follow me you will not regret it I promise.” We started walking away from the park and she muttered something under her breath. 

It sounded a bit like “as if I would ever believe your promises”. She thought I didn’t hear her, she was wrong. She should know better, “Miss Hayden, I will give you a little advice as we are going to spend very much time together. I am very stubborn, and I know what I want. Some would say I am arrogant or intense. Either way I always keep my promises and never lie. One day you will see that I am the only person worth trusting”. She didn’t answer and I didn’t need one, because I knew that we would have plenty of time with one another. Frederick came up walking beside me and asked a question I was waiting for. “Sir, may I ask why you are taking her with us to Washington?”. “Because this one’s different”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful ChristiWinchester03 helped me come up with Rosé's surname Hayden! Check out her works! And also I don't have an update schedule, and I don't expect anybody to actually read this story, this is just for fun:) I also tried to write Peter's POV, but I don't know if it's good hahah. (None of this have been proof read) Happy reading!


	5. The flight to Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many hours is takes to fly to Washington from the other side of the USA, but I presume it takes a couple of hours. A side note is that I don't know how psychology works, so don't come at me! You have been warned hahah:)

Rosé’s POV 

I can’t believe this. I am basically being kidnapped to the other side of the country by an idiotic power-hungry handsome lunatic. Yes, I admit I do think he is very good looking. The looks of his face are above average to say the least. In fact, his face is the prettiest I have ever seen, but that does not make up his awful personality. 

I’ve seen these types of people before, not in real life only in the lectures in my psychology classes. I’II explain. He puts up a certain persona to keep himself in check. To keep himself in power. The most used persona is the “I know everything, and you know nothing. Therefor I am the best”, to put it in an easy way being as arrogant as possible. The next ingredient for this persona is that illusion of being kind. Manipulation then. Giving you “choices”, but those choices aren’t real choices. It’s like the so-called choice I received. He will take the option he wants you to choose and compared it to a much worse one. Giving you the illusion that his offer is kind, nice and gentle thus manipulating you into choosing what he wants. See? I know how these types of people operate, nevertheless I still chose to come with him. 

This really is something. When being kidnapped you would expect certain things. Things you see in films like being drugged down, having a sack over your head, being thrown into a truck, or being banged in the back of your head. In fact, it would be less scary if that actually happened, but no Peter Jack had me sitting in a private jet. Yes, you heard me right a fucking private jet. The jet was a beautiful matte pearl white on the outside. The inside was filled up with luxury to the extent that I was sick of it. For the seats were a light gold with plush leather and the pillows were made of white and blue fur. They were in a two and two configuration. 

There was plenty of seats and space, but I was currently sitting at the window seat with the culprit himself. It was too close for comfort, I could smell pinewood and burned ash coming off him. Not good, not good at all in fact it was terrible. It became even worse when he opened his dammed mouth. “Miss Hayden, maybe we shall resume our conversation from earlier…”, this guy really has the audacity to try and make small talk when he abducted me, I made a plan. Since he liked this persona game so much, I would put up one too, the easiest one. A girl with a cold and empty heart. “Or maybe you can shut the fuck up”. My god, his reaction was priceless. 

His face was first coated in sheer surprise then it was replaced with a hint of sadness and last but definitely not least anger. Pure good old anger. However, his response was calm and composed, almost to the extent that it was scary. “Rosé, darling…”. Not, not, NO. He had given me a nickname, and it was the same nickname my mother used. It was also the first time he called me by my first name and not “Miss Hayden”, it was a sign that he was confident around me. So confident that he tended to my first name. I clenched my fists and turned my head away at “darling”. He took note of this and I heard a *sigh*. Then he proceeded to turn my head back to his face so that I could stare into those beautiful deep brown eyes. His touch burned my skin. He travelled his fingers down my chin then he lingered over my lips. Yup, I’m am going to be sick. Finally, he removed his hand. 

“You didn’t like that name huh? Well bad for you then. You’re quite spirited I must say. You didn’t want the cure, then you get this amazing offer to travel with me. Though you answer with rudeness and coldness. That is very un-Rosé of you”. “You don’t know anything about me. So, don’t continue to talk to me as if you are my best friend or something”, his answer was different it wasn’t filled with that cold non emotional voice. It came out with a hoarse voice. I don’t know why but he sounded amused of how I fought back. “Oh, but I do know you darling. You are one of the few lucky people in the world that had enough money to avoid the pandemic. And instead of helping others you stayed inside like a coward”. This guy… “I AM NOT A FUCKING COWARD”. That came out way louder and angrier in real life then I had imagined in my head. “I mean, I am way more than you think, but I don’t have to explain myself to you of all people. You are crazy yourself”. 

It seemed I found his Achilles heel, since I could see genuine sorrow wash over his face when the word “crazy” came out of my mouth. I should be sad that I have hurt another person’s feelings, but I didn’t. On the contrary I felt some hope, for this meant that he did have a weak spot and I could have a chance of breaking him down and escape. After some moments of silence, he spoke again and this time he returned to that composed cold voice. “Miss Hayden it seems like you are very tired, let’s rest for a while. We will not arrive before a few hours”. I see he returned to “Miss Hayden” too. 

Time passed, we were served drink and food. The food was amazing, but I started to get bored, despite being a pain in the ass his talking was at a least a source of entertainment. I would usually listen to music, but I couldn’t, because I lost my phone due to all the pushing in the park. I started to fidget with my earphones that didn’t have a phone to plug them into. “Ehm, I would like to…” I filled my voice with so much politeness that I would throw up. Being polite to Peter was the last thing I wanted, still I was desperate to have music in my presence. “Did you want to ask me something miss Hayden?”, “Yes, I do. Do you have a phone I could borrow? For music”. He simply reached into his pocket and gave me his phone. No feelings, no gazes. He was like a robot. After he opened it, I muttered a shy thanks. I tapped on the Spotify icon searched my name and tapped on a playlist in my library. I turned the volume up too high and closed my eyes. 

Peter’s POV   
This girl was really a mystery. First, she was feisty, next she switched to angry, third to hurtful and lastly to shy and polite. And in all this chaos she managed to find time to listen to music. I found myself being interested, I wanted to know how that pretty head of hers operated. She was resisting and being called crazy was painful. When in reality she knew nothing of my history either. Nonetheless I was glad that I brought her. 

Rosé’s POV   
The music helped me to get calm and sleepy. The sky was dark and violet. The sun was long gone. I didn’t realise I was so tired until my eyes closed by themself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our girl is a fighter! The "Not. Not. NO" is from a segment of the Ellen Show. This was when she had BTS(방탄소년단) on her show and she asked if they were dating and V answerd this. Life goes on is so good and soothing and perfect for 2020:D. I still didn't proof read:)  
> Happy reading!


	6. Miss Amara James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé and Peter finally arrive, and miss Hayden find herself in a more complicated matter than she thought

“Wake up” a voice said. I was dead tired, and I didn’t even bother to open my eyes. “No, just 5 more minutes”, I hugged my pillow even tighter and snuggled my face inside it. “Miss Hayden get off my arm!”. Oh no, I opened my eyes and I realised that my mom would never use "miss Hayden". I had fallen asleep on Peter’s shoulder and if that wasn’t enough, I was holding his right arm like a pillow. I quickly removed myself from him and I could feel the blush creeping up onto my cheeks. Unfortunately, Peter saw that too. “Well would you look at that, miss Hayden is blushing. No need to be embarrassed darling. Now I know that you can squeeze the life out of my arm”. I shot him a glare and he started to laugh. I had expected an evil laughter like the one the evil queen has or something. On the contrary his laughter was normal. It was human. I could feel the shock creep onto my face, but I quickly dismissed it. Then that Doctor Frederick came up to Peter and whispered something to him. Peter stopped laughing and regained his composed structure. “Miss Hayden it seems that we are arriving in Washington in a couple of minutes”. Finally, it seemed like I was on this flight forever.

I couldn’t believe my eyes, right now I was standing in front of the house Peter was living in. You know the castle in Beauty and the Beast? It was like that, only it was in USA and not France. I wasn’t allowed to stare for much longer because Fredrick pushed me along. When we entered the building Peter’s whole crew started to go in different directions. They obviously knew were their rooms were, but I didn’t. I turned around to see that a new girl had appeared besides Peter. “Miss Hayden, may I present to you my secretary Amara James. She will be the person to ask if I’m not present, she will also be your source of company when I’m busy. She will escort you to your room”. I took a look at her. She was tall and slender with chocolate skin. She had the prettiest hair I have ever seen, and she had a good sense of fashion too. Though I don’t know how she could wear stiletto shoes, the were shaped like a witch’s nose. The most interesting about her was not her shoes, it was her eyes. They were violet. 

“Hello, miss Hayden, as Peter said my name is Amara”. My hopes of having a female friend in this hell was crushed in one sentence. Amara was just as emotionless and cold as Peter. “Yeah, hello please call me Rosé”, Peter raised an eyebrow at that. As to say you don’t let me call you Rosé. “Not you” I said as sternly as possible to Peter. He just grinned at me and at the same time Amara flinched just barley. I don’t know what that was about, but I would find out later. We lingred in the hall, the air in the room was awkward, to say the least. Peter started wentto go other way and mumbled “Follow your orders know Amara and take her to her room” blunty. My mouth dropped to the ground; how could he talk like that to his secretary?! I searched Amara’s face for some anger or sadness, but she was stone cold. “Let’s go now miss Hayden”. 

As we walked down the hall, I got a little bit more time to observe my surroundings. The walls were covered in a light blue tapestry with no pattern. There were lights hung on the wall that looked like they were taken out of a movie made in the 1800s. Every now and then a mahogany door appeared. The floor was also covered in a lush grey carpet, so Amara’s heels were soundless. We came to an end and a white door with a silver handle appeared. This was the only door I had seen that was not mahogany. Amara opened the door, and I was meet with my home for god knows how long. However, I was not disappointed. This room was even better then my room at home. In the right corner of the room was a four-poster bed with black pillows and covers. It was very big, I have no idea what I wuld do with that much space. Beside the bed was a simple nightstand with the same white and silver design. On the other side of the room there was a door which I presumed led to the bathroom, and I was right. The bathroom had a white marble design with silver waves in them. Back to the main room I saw a big ass wardrobe filled with too magnificent cloths and a vanity table with a comfy chair. The room also contained a round table with to chairs that looked like the chairs you would see in French street cafés. There were also some black bean bags in at the beds end. Lastly, it this room didn’t have enough it had a door between the bed and the bathroom. That door led out onto a balcony which gave me a view over a beautiful blue lake. One thing to notice was that every furniture (with the exception of the bed) had the white and silver design. It looked very elegant and regal, Peter did have some style sense then. Huh.

I turned around to find Amara smiling at me. Wait, she was smiling. She was showing an emotion. “Can we please restart please? I am much more fun than what you saw.” She must have noticed my shocked face, and I eagerly nodded. We hugged each other and exchanged our names in a normal way. “You have to know that I only behaved the way I did, was because of Peter” she said almost urgently to me. “Of course, tell me about it girl. This guy is crazy”. She chuckled, “He really is crazy”. “Geez, I don’t know how you can be his secretary, I wouldn’t tolerate to be him a second more”. As I said that both I and Amara knew that I would have to be with him for far longer than one second. “Hey, don’t pout, let me get us some food from the kitchen then we can eat our worries away okay? The food here is at least amazing”. My face lit up with satisfaction, “I would love some food. Thanks Amara”. She flinched at my use of her first name. “Wait, I can call you Amara, right?”, “Of course you can.” With that she turned around and closed the door after her. It was great that she wasn’t a carbon copy of Peter, but something was off. I would not befriend her yet. Because one should never trust anyone that fast, just because you feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! How are you doing? Hahahah, don't you hate it when you accidently cuddle a guys arm?? And as always I have not proof read this:)  
> Happy reading!


	7. Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Amara have a little chat

Peter’s POV  
My head is aching. Who would have thought paperwork could drain out energy so fast? I thought back to the flight. She fell asleep at my arm, and needless to say my shoulder didn’t have its best time when it had a head on it. Despite of that I didn’t mind. This may come off as creepy, but she was cute when she slept. She looked peaceful and angelic. I spun around in my chair and scanned my office. It was plain, grey and boring. When I got the time, I would ask Amara to fix this disaster. 

Just then I heard a loud bang and I turned around to see an angry Amara standing in my doorway. She had lost all her politeness and nearly stomped over to my desk. I was surprised that her heals didn’t break. Then she proceeded to smack her hands hard down at the table. The wood almost cracked. I chuckled lightly, this version of her was amusing to watch. “Well, hello to you too, and what do I owe the pleasure?”. She removed her hands from my desk and started to talk. “What exactly do you think you are doing?!”. Oh, she was of course wondering about why I brought Rosé. I decided I would play around with her a little bit. “I do a lot of things. You have to be more specific than that. Love.” I stretched the “love” a bit too long. 

She lost her angry face, the name “love” obviously brought back some memories she didn’t want to remember. She really needed to work on keeping her emotions in check. She one was still a mess. “You lost the right to call me that”, her voice was like a whimper. Similar to the one you would hear from an injured dog. “Did I? Remind of why again”, I felt my mouth curve into a smile, making her relive her worst nightmare was the perfect way to avoid her real intension of coming here. “No. Do not try to change the topic” and back to angry again. “I will warn you once. If you break Rosé, like you broke me I will… I will…”. Of course, she couldn’t finish her statement. She was never a fighter. I stood up from my chair and walked over to her. I leaned in close and I made sure of that she could feel my breath on her check. “You will what?” I whispered into her ear. Her shoulders tensed up, and her breath became shallow. “I will tell her everything”. Oh no she wouldn’t. I traced her bare arm with my hand, and I left goosebumps too. I continued my way up until I reached her collarbone. Now she was barely breathing at all. “May I remind you who is in charge her?”, she didn’t answer. “My dear secretary, you will never have to tell her anything. You know why? Because I will make sure of that she will become mine. When that happens you, will be out of the picture forever.”

Her eyes widened and they were on the brim of flowing over with tears. “You wouldn’t do that” if she only knew. “But I will, and that is a promise. You of all people should know that I always keep my promises. Now get out of my office, and I will bring Rosé lunch”. She looked surprise at my statement. “Oh, don’t play dumb. I know you sent orders to bring lunch to her room”. She blinked away her tears and nodded, she started to walk out, but I wasn’t finished. “Amara love? For you it is miss Hayden, not Rosé. Be a good one and follow protocol”. She simply nodded and walked out; it was almost nice that Amara lashed out like that. For now, I knew I still had an effect on her, and she knew who was in power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happend between Peter and Amara??  
> I just want to say that Peter's behaviour is not okay in real life, I only wrote him like this to build up his personality.  
> Anyways this was a very short chapter, but I felt it needed to stand alone. The next chapters will have something special over them;). They will be under a part II named "Wings" (yes, it's the wings album from bangtan sonyeondan:)). I owe none of the songs in the album, all rights to the rightfull owners.  
> Happy reading!


	8. Part II: Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But your wings are the devil's  
> There is a 'bitter' next to your 'sweet'  
> \- "Blood, sweat and tears" BTS

Not a real chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a page to devide part I from part II  
> Just a fair warning the next chapters are going to be very long and they are going to contain a lot of things. You have been warned. No idea when I am going to upadte tho:)  
> Happy reading!


	9. A stolen lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé and Peter come to an agreement

Rosé’s POV  
While Amara had gone to get lunch, I got some time to explore my gigantic wardrobe. The inside was a pretty dark blue with a silver theme flowing over it. The wardrobe was divided in two sections. The right one had everyday cloths like jackets, pants, t-shirts, tank tops, blouses, skirts, scarfs, gloves and more. The right side had cloths reserved for special occasions. There were hung dresses on dresses in all the colours imaginable. At the bottom of the wardrobe were some shoes lined up. A par of high heels caught my eye. The heals had a gold leaf pattern that trailed over the ankle. The rest of the shoe had a jade colour with an open tip. I tried them on, and they fit perfectly. I didn’t even get time to think of why Peter had cloths for women in his house before a voice spoke.  
“Those shoes look magnificent on you darling”. I jumped at the voice and turned around, only to find Peter in the doorway holding a tray of food. “What are you doing here? And don’t call me darling, and where is Ama…” I was cut off before I could finish my question. “Amara had to get some work done, so I thought we could have a lunch date. For the record I think darling suits you really well”. You must be kidding me, “Then this is a stolen lunch date, because I was supposed to have it with Amara”. 

He just grinned at that and gestured me to sit at the table. Amara was not lying the food was amazing, but the atmosphere could have been better. “Like your room then?”, oh no small talk again. What was this guy trying to achieve? “It’s okay, I can admit that the design is very beautiful”. It was beautiful, but I wouldn’t have said that if I knew what Peter would respond with. “I am looking at something way more beautiful now”, he was looking at me. With those damned dark brown eyes, no Rosé get it together, you hate this guy. “Is that the best you can do? At least be a little more original with your attempt at flirting”. Peter smiled at that, and two small dimples appeared on each side. “Who said I was flirting? Do you think that highly of yourself?” before I could answer he continued to speak. “Kidding, maybe I am flirting, do you want me to stop?” “Yes, stop it now at once”. I was dumb to think he would give me that. 

In the course of the twenty minutes, I hadn’t noticed that Peter had been leaning closer to me, but I noticed now because he was literally in my face. To make things worse my back was resting on the wall so I couldn’t get away. “Peter, get you face away from mine”. He leaned away from my face and mumble a “sorry” that was 100% fake. He chuckled and spoke again, “Play a game with me Rosé, it’s called 2 truths and 1 lie. If you manage to cover your lie you get a price, but if I guess correctly, I get a price”. I thought it over, “Can my price be anything?” he nodded. “Then we can play. My brother is dead, I hate music, and I love sushi”. He hesitated for a second, but then he answered. “The lie is number two, you don’t hate music”. Fuck, how did he know that? 

“Fine what is your price?”, “Close your eyes Rosé”. No way in hell, I would never trust him. When he saw that I didn’t move my eyelids, he sighed “Well, then I can do it when you have your eyes open. At least stand up.” I stood up, with my, heals I was still a few inches lower than him. He took my hand, with his long fingers and bowed down to place a soft kiss on top of my knuckles. I froze by the action, he saw my face and grinned again. As a perfect icebreaker the door opened with Amara. She was about to speak when she saw that my hand was still in Peter’s hold. I quickly removed my hand and smiled to Amara and began to walk towards her, but Peter pulled me back so that my back was leaned into him and his mouth was at my ear. “Original enough for you darling?”. That voice was not supposed to be there, I shouted “NOPE” and practically ran to Amara and dragged her out of the room. Peter was left behind in my room with a satisfied grin and an unfinished lunch.

“I don’t want to talk about it. But how could you leave me alone with him?” I said to Amara, it took all my will power to not smash my fist into the wall. “I’m so sorry miss Hayden, but work called”. We were back to miss Hayden now? Never mind, “Is there a room here were Peter is not present?” Amara laughed and nodded, she said something about a library and told me to follow her. At the end of the maze was to enormous doors, Amara pushed them open and I was met with a library. I had used the Beauty and the Beast description before, but I will use it again. This library was a straight up copy of it. 

We ended up spending a few hours in their reading, talking and laughing. Now it was almost midnight and I refused to sleep, so I found Amara in the hallway and asked her the directions for the library. She scribbled it down onto a note and I followed it as good as possible. As good as possible wasn’t good enough because I ended up in a completely different room. The room had three big windows with pointy tops and light grey curtains. The moonlight shone on a grand piano, that was sitting in the middle of the rectangular room. I didn’t need to see the rest of the room; all I saw was a piano and my fingers itched to play. I sat down at the bench and placed my fingers upon the cold white keys. It was too long since last time. I started to play, for what seemed like hours was just a couple of minutes before I was interrupted by a voice I would rather not hear. 

“The truth untold ey? What truth do you wish to conceal?”. Peter was standing at my back. Why was this guy everywhere? “Why do you have a piano room? / What are you doing here?” we spoke at the same time. I put my hand up, “Me first, why do have a piano room?”. He sounded hurt by my question. “Why so surprised? Can’t a guy like me enjoy music too? This room is my place to destress and it’s forbidden to everyone, so get out or else…”. He really liked threats, didn’t he? “Or else what? you’re gonna give me a house arrest?” I challenged him, “I am already trapped here anyways, what’s worse then being locked inside a strange house with a crazy guy?”. There it was again. Hurt. He didn’t like being called crazy. 

“You don’t give up do you Rosé? Since you master the piano so elegantly you can stay. I also have a proposition to you”. I raised my eyebrows on that, nothing that came from him was good. “It’s about you feeling trapped here”, better. “Go on”, he walked to a drawer at the left corner of the room and took out a black and white book. It had the word “WINGS” written on it. “These seven songs are some of my favourites, three piano pieces and four songs. You can learn them, but in that time, you have to be a bit more open to me. When you have learned and preformed all seven you can decide for yourself if you want to stay. You will also get unlimited access to this room”. No way. I received a chance to get put of this hell hole. The faster I learned the songs, the faster I could get out of here. “Deal?” he asked. “Deal” I replied. “Wonderful darling, shall we get some sleep?”. I nodded and didn’t know it then, but the name “darling” would stick with me for a long while.

On our way to my room Peter occasionally bumped into me by “accident”, but I was too excited or tired to say something. We met Amara on the way, and she hugged me and muttered a “sorry” giving me the wrong directions. “You are not sorry Amara, and you know it” Peter spit out. Amara walked away a little smaller. Unbelievable, why didn’t she stand up against him? We arrived at my room and Peter bid me good night even though I didn’t answer. I jumped into my bed that was soft as clouds, but I would not sleep. Not in this room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter heheh, I warned you. FINALLY can the story begin:) I am not quite happy with this chapter, but see at as a brigde into part ll  
> Why did Amara give Rosé the wrong directions? Can Rosé learn all seven songs and will she leave or not?  
> Wait for more updates to know:) There may be some new characters in the course of part II - Wings:)Don't know when the next chapter will come though  
> I am too tired to proof read:)  
> Happy reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Discontinued.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is the first time I am writing fiction!  
> I am only trying for fun and if it gets too bad I will delete it. This is a fiction not a fanfiction, simply because I have no experience. But you can see some of the lines and character names are inspired by real life people.  
> Happy reading!  
> (FYI: I have not planned the whole story yet)


End file.
